An Homage to Shakespeare
by MobBob
Summary: Beca and Chloe decide to watch an homage to the Bard. Kind of a continuation to Beca's Cousin (Read: Not Really).
1. Chapter 1

Beca and Chloe sat in the back of the Starbucks. "I'm sorry," said Chloe. "But, I've tried it and I don't see what the big deal is."

"Really?" said Beca. "It tastes so good. And it's festive."

"I guess I just like me coffee without pumpkins in it."

"Your loss." Beca opened a packet of sugar. "Hey, do you have any plans for tonight?"

"Not really," said Chloe. "I heard the Drama Department was performing an homage to Shakespeare tonight. They call it _The Legacy of the Bard_."

"That sounds cool," said Beca. "Which play are they doing?"

"I don't know," said Chloe. "I think it's gonna be a bunch of vignettes."

"Okay," said Beca. "Well I'm still game. You're not gonna invite Stacie are you?"

"No way in hell."

"Good."

"Have you read any Shakespeare?" said Chloe.

"Yeah," said Beca. "He's kinda required reading."

"I guess so," said Chloe.

"In High School I was part of a performance of _The Merchant of Venice_," said Beca.

"Really?" said Chloe. "Same here. What part did you play?"

"I played Portia."

"What a coincidence," said Chloe. "I was Bassanio."

"I thought he was a dude?"

"He was, but we decided to have all the men played by women, " said Chloe. "We also set it during World War Two, so Bassanio was a Nazi."

"Well…that seems like a bold take on the material," said Beca.

"A local newspaper called it thought-provoking," said Chloe.

"That's good," said Beca.

"Well, technically they said it was weird, but that's pretty much the same thing."

"Yeah," said Beca. "I mean, critics have all these code words they use in their reviews. You never know what they really mean."

"You know, someone filmed our performance," said Chloe. "We could watch it instead of-"

"No," said Beca. "I mean let's not watch it tonight."

"I get it." Chloe pulled out her phone and went to the Drama Department's website. "So I'll buy the tickets."

"Fine with me," said Beca.

"This thing starts at nine. So let's meet around eight thirty."

"Cool," said Beca.

"I better get going if I want to get some tickets," said Chloe. "Farewell my sweet Portia. That's from the play."

"Is it?" said Beca.

"Probably not."


	2. Chapter 2

Beca and Chloe sat in the back of the theater, dumbstruck. Beca broke the silence. "I don't think this is Shakespeare."

"Yeah," said Chloe. "The program says it's from The Winter's Tale. Maybe they updated the dialogue?"

The audience seemed to be laughing as the actors spoke the dialogue. "In the game of thrones, you win or you die."

"Wow," said Stacie. "I didn't know Shakespeare wrote that."

Chloe had run into Stacie while buying the tickets. "She saw the tickets and wanted to come along. What was I supposed to do, not invite her? That would have been awkward."

"Fine," Beca had said. "So long as she doesn't sit next to me."

Stacie elbowed Beca. "Oh my god I love this scene."

"Yeah, you told me three times."

"That's 'cause I really like it," said Stacie.

The next performance was the duel from Hamlet, but with people dressed as Klingons. Beca rolled her eyes. "This is just ridiculous."

"I know," said Chloe. "They should be using d'k taghs, not phasers."

This skit was followed by a scene from Much Ado About Nothing. Everyone seemed to be drunk. Whether this was intentional was up for debate.

"Maybe the characters are supposed to be sloshed," said Chloe. "And the actors really wanted to get into character."

One of the actors looked like he was going to puke. "I will assume thy part in some disguise and…wretch." People rushed onstage to clean up the vomit.

"Those are some realistic effects," said Stacie.

The final performance was from Richard III. "Now is the winter of our discontent…"

"Wow," said Beca. "This guy is actually good."

"I think he actually rehearsed," said Chloe.

"And therefore, since I cannot prove a lover, to entertain these fair well-spoken days, I am determined to prove a villain."

Suddenly a group of people hopped on stage and a voice came over a loudspeaker. "And now you will see the remainder of Richard III performed using interpretive dance."

"Dear god," said Beca.

"What's even going on?" said Chloe.

"I think that's Earl Rivers," said Stacie. "It looks like he's having a seizure…no he might be trying to kill his nephews. I don't know. My interpretive dance is a bit rusty."

Chloe looked down at her program. "We still have at least an hour of this."


	3. Chapter 3

Beca and Chloe walked out of the theater. Stacie was still in the theater. She was "discussing literature" with one of the actors.

"Well that was interesting," said Beca.

"Yeah," said Chloe.

"Stacie seemed to like it," said Beca.

"Did she?"

"She liked the scene from _The Winter's Tale_," said Beca. "And she's enjoying the guy who played Mark Anthony."

"True," said Chloe.

Just then some of the actors from the play walked by. One of them, the one who had played Macbeth, walked in front of the two. "Alas young ladies, what doth thee think of our recent merriment."

"You mean what did we think of the play?" said Beca.

"Okay, if you want to be boring," said Macbeth. "What did you think of the play?"

"I liked it," said Chloe. "It was the first homage to Shakespeare I've seen, so I don't really have anything to compare it to."

Macbeth turned to Beca. "It was interesting," she said.

"So you didn't like it," said Macbeth. "Why?"

"I said it was interesting," said Beca.

"Yeah. That means you thought it was bad," said a Klingon. "It's one of those words critics use."

"Really?" said Chloe.

"So what didn't you like about the play?" said Macbeth.

"Let's go," said Chloe.

"No," said Macbeth. "I want to hear what she has to say."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Okay first off it was obvious that you guys didn't even rehearse."

"What? We worked on this for a month."

"It didn't show," said Beca. "Plus some of you guys were drunk."

"It's called method acting," said Macbeth.

"So you guys planned for someone to puke all over the stage?" said Chloe.

"It's called improvisation."

"Anyways," said Beca. "You're play-"

"Homage," said Macbeth.

"You're homage was weird," said Beca.

"Oh," said Macbeth. "That's fantastic."

"What?" said Chloe.

"Yeah," said the Klingon. "When someone says a play is weird, it means it was thought-provoking."

"Why don't they just say thought-provoking?" said Beca.

"I don't know," said Macbeth. "Critics are weird."

"Well," said Beca. "I'm not a critic and your play was definitely not-"

Chloe elbowed Beca. "Shut up."

The actors walked away, satisfied that their play was weird instead of interesting. "I can't understand these people," said Beca.

"Me neither," said Chloe.

"We should've watched your play instead."

"Thanks," said Chloe. She leaned in and kissed Beca on the mouth.

"What was that for?" said Beca.

"I thought we were having a moment?" said Chloe.

"No," said Beca.

"Okay, sorry," said Chloe.

**A/N: This is based on a conversation I had with a friend of mine who was in drama. I called his play interesting and he freaked out.**


End file.
